


A Soldier Named For Loki

by Snow



Category: Newsflesh Series - Mira Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: au_bingo, Female Protagonist, Gen, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Shaun are wizards.  Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier Named For Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo, the square of Fantasy &amp; Supernatural: Author's Choice

"Shaun, dammit, I need you here." George tossed another fireball at the man galloping full speed towards them, hoping he would reconsider before he got close enough to her and her brother for their magic to actually reach each other.

"One more second!" If George had to guess, she would think that Shaun was probably trying to figure out what spell he wanted to use. He probably didn't think that the simple one that would throw up a wall between them and the oncoming rider was hard enough. Shaun tended to think of these outings as a chance to experiment with their magic, while George was much more concerned with staying alive.

His wall, when he threw it up, did the trick to keep the rider away, even if it was rather too nicely patterned, in the blue and black tiling Shaun had declared as symbolic of his magic. "Just in the nick of time." He turned to her with a grin.

George grimaced. "He was getting awfully close, close enough that I would have been in his range if another couple of seconds had passed."

"Thus meeting the definition."

George rolled her eyes. "You get the mushroom you needed?"

"Yeah, five minutes ago."

"I would threaten to kill you if I didn't know that you can manage that just fine on your own."

"Did you want to get going?" George could remember Shaun's innocent face back to when she was three, and she still almost fell for it.

"Yes. All things considered, I'd really rather not stay on _known pixie ground_ any longer than we absolutely have to."

Shaun shrugged. "But pixies are always so cheerful!"

George scowled at him. "Right up until they trap you and you're never again seen by a human."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Now are we going, or not?"

* * *

George was sitting cross-legged on her bed, while Shaun checked ingredients against his spell book. "You know what the funny thing is?" he asked, which was never a good sign.

"If you say 'I don't even really need the mushroom after all' or 'It turns out I needed twice the quantity I grabbed', so help me, I will disown you."

"You can't disown siblings."

"Watch me try."

"Actually, the funny thing is that I think I'm allergic to mushrooms. I just remembered."

"Shaun!"

"I suppose you could drink the potion."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, George. It'll make your magic at least twice as strong."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I told you, mushroom allergy."

George narrowed her eyes. "Since when?"

"Umm. Remember when I was twelve?"

"Oh. Right. Fine, give it to me."

George almost took back the words when she saw how big Shaun's grin grew. She knew that she couldn't though, not without him teasing her about it for the entire rest of their lives.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't that bad."

George frowned at Shaun, because that had to mean that the potion had had incredibly negative consequences. She could feel the magic humming through her, though, which meant Shaun's potion wasn't completely useless. They usually weren't, which was what made Shaun so very dangerous.

George glanced down, trying to make sure her nose hadn't turned blue or something, but she couldn't see if it had. Which she supposed was a decent sign. "What's wrong?" she asked Shaun, when she got tired of making sure she still had all her limbs and hair.

"You're kind of glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yes."

George considered that and considered the power that made her feel like she could take on a group of pixies and win. "Awesome," she said.


End file.
